Online multiplayer games allow players to play these games without being in the same physical location. A multiplayer game may generally be classified as a synchronous multiplayer game or an asynchronous multiplayer game. A synchronous multiplayer game is a game in which the players play the game at the same time. An asynchronous multiplayer game is a game in which the players may play the game at different times. In other words, players of an asynchronous multiplayer game do not need to play the game at the same time. Thus, asynchronous multiplayer games allow players to play the games on their own schedule. Unfortunately, a first player of an asynchronous multiplayer game may not know when a second player of the asynchronous player has performed an action that requires a response from the first player (e.g., the second player made a move in the game and it is now the first player's turn to make a move).